A Night to Remember
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: ROMY FLUFF:: The end of Rogues senior year has arrived and with the end of the school year is the night most await from the moment they step through the doors as a simple Freshman. Keyword. Most. Rogue never like the idea of prom... So why is she at it?


::Title:: A Night to Remember

::Rating:: G

::Spoilers:: X-Men: Evolution© Episode: 50-52

::Characters:: Rogue; Remy LeBeau; Logan [mentioned]

::Disclaimer:: I do not, no matter how much I wish I did, own X-Men: Evolution©. Nor do I own Bayville High School. I don't own the laptop I swiped from my brother either :D I do own all the misspellings if there are any aswell as the clichѐness of this fic. ;) Nor do I own Degrassi :P

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was prom night at Bayville High School once again. Seniors and their dates. A night planned for fun and memories. A night most look forward to since their first steps into the school as miniscule, 9th grade freshman. Keyword. _Most_. A certain, anti-social mutant however, didn't and most certainly never even planned on going to the night most dub as 'the most magical night of their high school experience'.

And yet here she was. Surrounded by dancing couples, the girl's dresses flapping around their bare legs as they got spun around by their tuxedo-wearing dates. The click-clack of highheeled shoes tapped out an off-tempo beat that went against the sound of the music playing. A live band dazzled the majority of the students with remakes of popular songs from all ages, the 60s to the now. The theme was 'Music of the Ages'. Simple to display.

Silver music notes floated around, dropped at random moments from the ceiling. Blue, black, green, and pink streamers and multi-colored lights were strung across the gym in a gay fashion. The atmosphere radiated the 'magic' most students babbled about til they finally reached the chance to attend.

A table filled with your typical party foods sat on the far wall along with the classic bowl of punch which was sure to be spiked by the end of the night. Teachers looking as lost as a fish out of water, paraded around, chaperoning the night.

So why was the 'untouchable' 18 year old standing around?

Her date had yet to arrive.

If you looked over to the corner of the room that was shrouded in darkness, free from the neon lights' harsh glare, was a fully-clothed teenager. Rogue. No bare legs or frilly gowns. Deep black tights, forest green chunky heels, and a silk dress of the same deep green as her eyes. Long, velvet black gloves up to her elbows. Eyes shimmering with an almost neon-green shadow and rimmed with black. A lustrous black gloss was slicked over her full lips.

She had arrived alone.

It wouldn't do too well if Logan caught scent of her date. Magneto was no longer an enemy after the Apocolypse incident and yet the father-like mutant was still his over-protective self.

Her eyes scanned the floor filled with hormonal teenagers with mounting unsureity. "Where is tha damned Swamp Rat?" She questioned herself, southern accent making her stick out more at the New York school. Fourty minutes she had been standing here looking more foolish then the students who were awkwardly trying to dance.

"Still wit callin' Remy de 'Swamp Rat'?" A southern voice with a slight, French-lit came from behind her.

Hope flashed back into her aswell as a tinge of annoyance. Sneaking up on her? "Only when yah deserve it!" She kept her back turned to him.

"Ah but Remy had a good reason." One hand took hold of her clothed shoulder as he spun her to face him. A single ruby-red rose greeted her. "He pick his Chѐre a floweh almos' as pretty as her." He held a charming smile upon his face.

"…" She smiled at him with a hidden delight. "Thank ya Remy.." He tucked the flower behind her ear and pulled her into a hug.

"Dance wit Remy?" He released her from the hug and instead snatched up her hand to kiss the back of the gloved appendage.

"Ah don' dance." Rogue replied, blushing at his way of wooing women.

"Ah, bu' Remy wana give his Chѐre a wondaful nigh'." His black on red eyes sparkeling in the fluorescents. "De magic of da nigh'." She let him pull her to the center of the dance floor, the crowd parting like the red sea. "Dey no lihke mutants?"

"Nah." A slow song came on and he pulled her to his chest. The two slowly spun around to the beat of the music. No formal tuxedo. No dress dancing around bare legs. No click-clack of her heels. "Thank yah Remy.. It means ahlot tah meh that yah came.." Her face was buried in his black shirt and her words muffled.

"Non. No dankin' needed. Remy wana be neah his girl." His own gloved hand lifted her chin, their eyes met. "Remy glad tah be here wit his Chѐre."

The rest of the night passed in a flash. The joy and excitement, that or the vodka-spiked punch, had finally left Rogue understanding the so-called 'magic' of prom.

"Thank yah for makin' meh feel so wonderful tahnight." The auburn haired woman said as the night came to a close. Students were leaving and the band was playing one more song. Soft, sweet, and the perfect end to the spectacular night. The two were still twirling around, the shorter of the twos' head resting upon the muscled chest of her date.

"Chѐre..?"

"Hmm?" Rogue lifted her head to gaze at the Cajun.

"I love ya Chѐre.." He captured her in a unplanned kiss which lasted only a second.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

::G/N:: I blame this one-shot on Degrassi. Im watching it while I type and the episode of the dance just gave my plot bunni a chance to sink its wicked lil fangs into me. ^w^ Rawr :D

:-*-:Gekko:-*-:


End file.
